Duros
Quite possibly the only near-natural spacefaring bipeds, the Duros have become esteemed spacefarers in the eyes of most of the galaxy. They have innate abilities in all operations of starcraft, from ery to navigation, and they are highly valued as crewmembers. The planet of Duros saw the ascent to the starlanes during the times of the Sith and Jedi long long ago, and the race has been continuing to expand ever since. The Duros were easily distinguished as humanoids with smooth blue-green skin, red eyes, lipless mouths and long thin noseless faces. Both females and males had hairless scalps though both genders were easily distinguished. Their large red goggle-like eyes also had slit pupils. Each individual Duro carries with him (or her) an almost instantly-shown gift for sitting down and managing a starship, and rarely need formal training in operations. They do not talk much, except to discuss flying and related topics, and choose to prove their talents in the cockpit. Duros tended to be adventurous, gregarious and peaceful. While usually taciturn, they enjoyed telling stories about their travels. The majority of Duros were pilots and explorers and were adventurous, though sometimes rash. As one of the first cultures to develop hyperdrive spacecraft (some even believe the first), Duros-charted trade routes were among the oldest hyperspace routes still in use during the Imperial era. Even in the later periods of galactic history, Duros were still known for their superior astro-navigational skills. The Duros language was Durese, which was a lingua franca of sorts amongst spacers. The Duros also established a vast, grand starship construction industry in the Duro system that rivalled the one in the Corellian system. The Duros set up their government around a consortium of starship construction corporations, with all important political decisions made by the stockholders of the corporations. This meant that any Duros that held stock in a company could participate in the administration of the system. The Duros were also one of the founding races of the Galactic Republic. Years before the formation of the Republic, the Duros colonized the planet Neimoidia, giving rise to a genetically distinct "newer version" of Duros, the Neimoidians. The Neimoidians retained many similarities to their Duros cousins including basic form, noseless faces, and green skin (though Neimoidians tended to be grayer). However, in contrast to their Duros cousins, the Neimoidians tended to be cowardly, greedy and fearful of death. In fact, one of the most powerful insults among the Duros was to be called a Neimoidian. Duros is now a highly automated, mechanized world, with little personality, but home to several important starship builders, including a Sienar factory supplying the Empire. Special Abilities Starship Intuition: Duros are, by their nature, extremely skilled starship pilots and navigators. When a Duros character is generated, 1D (no more) may be placed in the following skills, for which the character receives 2D of ability: archaic starship piloting, astrogation, capital ship gunnery, capital ship shields, sensors, space transports, starfighter piloting, starship gunnery, and starship shields. This bonus also applies to any specializations. If the character wishes to have more than 2D in the skill listed, then the skill costs are normal from there on. Additional Sources * [[:w:c:starwars:Duros|'Duros' on Wookieepedia]] ---- Category:Races From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.